Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) ist der Protagonist von Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern wurde er nur ausgewählt, die Hope's Peak Academy zu besuchen, weil er in einer Lotterie gewonnen hat. Dies verschaffte ihm den Titel des Super High-School Level Glückspilzes (超高校級の「幸運」Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kōun"). In Kapitel 6 verdiente er sich seinen Titel und änderte ihn in die Ultimative Hoffnung (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no "kibō") um. Im Laufe des Spiels ist er einer der wichtigeren Ermittler, und er ist auch derjenige, der meist die Wahrheit hinter jedem Mord sehen kann. Naegi überlebte die letzte Konferenz und seine Hinrichtung, und er flüchtete am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Er ist auch einer der wiederkehrenden Charaktere von Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Naegi trat mit Kyouko Kirigiri und Byakuya Togami der Future Foundation nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen im ersten Spiel bei. Außerdem kehrt er in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, einem Ereignis zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Spiel, als ein Mitglied der Future Foundation zurück. Appearance Makoto bezeichnet sich selbst als ein typischer Highschool-Schüler. Er ist eher dünn und einer der kleinsten Charaktere im Spiel. Er hat kurzes braunes Haar, bei dem eine Haarsträhne wie eine Antenne hochsteht, und seine Augen sind milchig graugrün. Er trägt einen waldgrünen Hoodie, schwarze Jeans und rote Turnschuhe. Personality Makoto ist freundlich und um einiges sachlicher als die anderen Schüler. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, weshalb er dazu fähig ist, sich anderen anzunähern und sich in der "Free Time Sequence" mit ihnen anzufreunden. Junko bezeichnet ihn als eine Art "Pflanzenfresser" ein, was bedeutet, dass Makoto wahrscheinlich passiv ist. Das lässt sich auch an den Gesprächen mit den anderen zeigen. Laut ihm selbst ist das Einzige, was ihn kennzeichnet, sein Optimismus. Deswegen ist er dazu in der Lage, sich mit fast allen anzufreunden, sogar mit den eher asozialen Schülern wie Byakuya Togami oder Touko Fukawa. Im letzten Klassengericht machte sich Naegi diese Eigenschaft von Nutzen, indem er die anderen Schüler davon abgehalten hat, zu verzweifeln. Deshalb verdiente er sich den Titel Super-High-School-Level Hoffnung. History Prior to the Tragedy Naegi fängt als ein gewöhnlicher Highschool-Schüler ohne besondere Talente an. Er lebt mit seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und seiner kleinen Schwester zusammen. Letztendlich wurde er durch eine Art Lotterie als ein Schüler der Hope's Peak Academy ausgewählt, was ihm den Titel des "Super-Highschool-Level Glückpilzes" verlieh. Es wird in einem von Sayakas "Free Time Events" und im Manga verraten, dass er einen verletzten Kranich gefunden und diesen gepflegt hatte. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass Sayaka ihm dabei zugesehen hatte. In Danganronpa/Zero zeigt sich, dass er während seiner Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy auf der Krankenstation einmal in Ryouko Otonashi reinrennt und zugibt, dass er gekommen war, um das elektronische Handbuch zurückzuholen, welches Yasuke Matsuda verlegt hatte. Danach hatte er eine kurze Begegnung mit Isshiki Madarai, in der Mukuro Ikusaba Naegis Leben rettete. Makoto und die anderen Schüler führten ein glückliches Schulleben in der Hope's Peak Academy. Sie verbrachten ihre gute Zeit ungefähr ein Jahr miteinander, bis die Tragödie erfolgte. Während der Tragödie hatte Jin Kirigiri, der Schulleiter der Academy, vor, die Schule zu verschließen und die anderen Schüler für immer darin leben zu lassen, um die Zerstörung der Hope's Peak Academy zu verhindern. Makoto und die anderen Schüler gaben ihr Einverständnis für diesen Plan, und sie begannen das Gebäude gemeinsam zu verschließen und darin für ein Jahr zu leben. Dennoch wussten sie nicht, dass die Mitglieder der ultimativen Verzweiflung bereits unter ihnen waren. High School Life of Mutual Killing Makoto wird am Anfang vor dem Gebäude der Hope's Peak Academy gezeigt. Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, wurde ihm schwindelig, und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Im Anschluss wachte er in einem leeren Klassenraum auf. Verwirrt sammelte Makoto seine Sinne, und er fing an den Klassenraum zu untersuchen. Er bemerkte, dass alle Fenster im Raum blockiert und mit Eisenplatten angeschraubt waren. Im Klassenraum befand sich auch eine Überwachungskamera, die den Raum in einem Unheil wirkenden Ton aufzeichnete. Kurz darauf fand er einen mit Wachsmalstiften geschriebenen Brief, auf dem "Orientierungshilfe" stand. Danach verließ er den Klassenraum und fing an zu erforschen, was in der Academy drin war. Bald fand Makoto heraus, dass er nicht alleine war. Seine Klassenkameraden erzählten alle ihre eigenen Geschichten, die alle auf eine gewisse Weise gleich waren. Alle wachten in einem Klassenraum auf, nachdem sie kurz nach dem Betreten der Schule das Bewusstsein verloren hatten. Während der Vorstellungsrunde kam Monokuma zu den anderen Schülern, die sich alle in der Eingangshalle versammelt hatten. Mit Makotos Verdächten über den sprechenden Bären bekam er ein wenig Unbehagen, als dieser den Schülern ein hartes Grundprinzip erklärte. Entweder würden sie für immer in der Academy zusammenleben oder einen der Schüler umbringen müssen, um die Schule "abzuschließen" (der Mörder würde mit seinem Verbrechen davonkommen). Nachdem den Schülern das Grundprinzip erklärt wurde, blieb Makoto ruhig und schockiert, während er wahrnahm, dass die Schule, in die er geführt wurde, keine Schule der Hoffnung ist, sondern stattdessen eine Schule der Verzweiflung. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde die Stille von Kirigiri unterbrochen. Diese sagte, dass es keine Lösung sei, einfach nur herumzustehen. Makoto erlangte seine Sinne wieder und schien die Lösung nach dem Ausgang zu finden, ohne irgendwelchen ungewollten Unfällen zu begegnen. Als Makoto bemerkte, dass Byakuya ein Zusammenspiel mit Mondos lodernder Wut verursachte, versuchte er den Streit zu beenden. Doch stattdessen beruhigte er beide nicht, sondern wurde von Mondo bewusstlos geschlagen, bis er in seinem eigenen Zimmer aufwachte. Als Makoto von dem Schlag aufwachte, wurde er mit seinen Klassenkameraden bei der Suche nach einem Ausgang der Academy wieder vereint. During the meeting however, Naegi confronts Monokuma who appears out of nowhere and learns about the talking bear's sadistic principle about the killing spree to escape the school. Monukuma then mentions about the DVD in the AV Room, prompting Naegi's curiosity. After watching the horrific DVD (his house torn about and family disappearing without a trace), Naegi's face turns pale as he begins to think of a way out immediately. Looking around, he also observes Maizono looking panicked as she shook in fear, indicating that she had also witnessed the horror in the contents of the DVD. Seeing Maizono running outside, Naegi follows her and tries to calm the SHSL Idol down while promising her that he will protect her life, even at the cost of his own. Maizono's Death, First False Allegations and the First Class Trial Execution Unfortunately for Naegi, his promise to protect Maizono was broken as he found her dead in his hostel room shower. Devastated at the turn of events, he fainted. The overwhelming circumstantial evidence eventually led Naegi to be blamed for the murder. In his frantic quest to clear his name, Naegi worked through numerous heated debates and collected evidence, eventually coming across conclusive proof that indicated Kuwata might had be the one who killed Maizono. After Naegi arrived at the most logical conclusion of events that had transpired leading up to the murder, he had a brief but very intense debate with Leon Kuwata. The latter was eventually found guilty of Maizono's death, leading to Naegi's name being finally cleared from the murder. However, before anyone had a chance to fathom what was in store, Kuwata was then dragged off to his punishment by Monokuma. After witnessing Kuwata's brutal execution-by-baseball-machine, Naegi angrily blamed Monokuma for ultimately causing Kuwata and Maizono's deaths. His emotional outburst was, however, halted by Kirigiri, after which Naegi remained sullen and silent. Naegi would later learn from Kirigiri that Maizono's motive in writing her dying message could possibly have been to protect him, while regretting to have plotted for Naegi to be blamed for the murder; Naegi responded that he would shoulder the weight of both Maizono's and Kuwata's death and live on, so that their deaths would never be forgotten, and so that he could avenge their deaths by finding out who the mastermind was. More Casualties and Distrust are Among Us Since the death of both Maizono and Kuwata, Naegi, along with the others, seek for more clues in order to find a way to escape. However, during the course of doing so, he witnesses another death which involved with his friend, Fujisaki, who was hung like a crucified figure nearby a blood message on the wall. With the assistance of Celes and Oowada's information about the clue, Naegi manages to clear both Togami's and Genocider Syo's name off the crime and finally pins Oowada as the culprit over Fujisaki's murder. Despite Ishimaru's plead which claimed that SHSL Biker was innocent over the murder, Naegi solidifies the charges by noticing the changed gym rooms and the blooded dumbbell. He, however, didn't anticipate that Oowada's reason to kill Fujisaki was due to his jealousy and rage over Fujisaki's strong determination to get rid of his weakness. After Oowada's execution, Naegi witnesses a sense of distrust among the group as they wondered who would be the next victim of the next murder. The Queen of Liar's Manipulations for Greed On the next day, Naegi joins the surviving students as they gather for Monokuma's announcement. He is then shocked to learn that whoever will graduate would be given ten billion yen, and grows frustrated as he realizes the intentions of the bear to turn them against each other. After the assembly, Naegi and the others gather in the bathroom after hearing Asahina exclaiming that she had seen Fujisaki's "ghost" there. Instead of seeing a ghost however, Naegi and the rest of the students discover an AI programmed by Fujisaki called Alter Ego, who was made to resemble its creator. Amazed and in awe, Naegi is filled with hope by their sudden advantage and remarks about how Fujisaki has left a bright legacy for them. Later, Alter Ego turns up missing, leading led Naegi and the rest to meet a roadblock again as they learned from Togami that whoever stole Alter Ego was most likely a traitor. Naegi and the others then decide to search for the AI. Naegi's search for Alter Ego comes to a halt as he hears Celes scream, claiming that she was attacked by a suspicious figure known as "Justice Robot". Celes, stating that she has a clue, shows them a picture of the figure via Yamada's digital camera. Worried that the culprit would hurt his friends again, Naegi then rushes to warn Kirigiri and the others about the new threat, only to find an injured Yamada instead. Once again, trying to find the others so that they would be informed of recent events, Naegi wanders around and discovers Ishimaru's corpse lying on the floor. After a period of investigating, a class trial begins with accusations against Hagakure, who was the primary suspect. The debates go on and slowly, Naegi uncovers the truth and reveals that Celes is the culprit of the murder. After saying the reasons why she killed their classmates, Naegi and the other students watch on as Celes is executed. Oogami's Role as a Mole and Her Noble Sacrifice After the 3rd Class Trial and Celes's execution, Naegi would witness the strong Oogami as a honourable friend. The 16th Student, Mukuro Ikusaba And Another False Allegations After witnessing his friends falling one by one, executed and murdered, Naegi vowed to his former classmates that he would find the clue to escape this nightmare so that their deaths would not be in vain, while avenging them by finding the real culprit behind the inhumane game. While in his sleep, Naegi is suddenly attacked by a masked figure but is saved by Kirigiri. Before he checked the school for more mysteries, Naegi finally found the perpetrator who was almost responsible for his assassination, only to find him/her dead. Miracle Return and Tensed Rivalry with Real Enoshima Prior to his miraculous return with Kirigiri, Naegi is reunited with the other students (who still think that Naegi was responsible of killing Mukuro). Kirigiri then explains on his behalf that the trial was restarted due to some circumstances(basically thanks to Kirigiri's sharp retaliation over Monokuma's taunts) . Throughout the course of the investigation, Naegi learns about their past via the DVD and is confused that all of the students, including himself, agree to stay in the academy during their interview with the former principle of the Hope Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri; began to realized that they were actually in amnesia before this sadistic game started and they had been staying in the academy for 2 years. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Naegi is surprised over the Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction." is the reason behind Enoshima's sadistic survival game. During the course which almost all student were stunned over the truth; where details partially told by Genocider Sho(who knew the truth better than her normal counterpart), only Naegi managed to analyze the course of event during his past journey in the academy, behind every offer and lure from Enoshima (mostly about based on despair) *Maizono's interpersonal reasons to frame Naegi by murdering Kuwata out of desperation to leave the school and save her idol group (though Kuwata instead retaliated and backfired her plan, thus writing Kuwata's name that was thought a number as a redemption for her betrayal.) *Oowada's anxiety about his secret (his brother's death) exposure in order to keep his motorcycle gang together and accidently kill Fujisaki due to his uncontrolled rage and jealousy over Fujisaki's inner strength. *Celes's greed for the 10 billion yen so she can buy a castle in Europe, including her fantasy about vampire butlers, would almost led her treachery to the group by killing both Ishimaru and Yamada. *Oogami's suicide due to her position as a mole worked for Enoshima and caused the conflict and distrust behind the group. (Though at first, it seemed that her suicide was caused by the beatings from Hagakure and Fukawa, as Genocider Syo, it was later revealed that the act was her last ditch effort to keep the group together from turning against each other.) At the climax of the trial, Naegi and the rest were stunned by Enoshima's revelation about Hope Peak Academy's true plan, which was to plant ultimate despair into the world. Enoshima then again twisted the rules in an attempt to bring out despair from the survivors. In that attempt, she stated that if they chose to live a life in which they can survive, then Naegi would have to be executed. Yet as persistent as always, Naegi refused to give in and tried to persuade his friends that hope exists in their hearts. With his fellow classmates' solid support around him, Naegi managed to defeat Enoshima, leading her to execute herself in her very own special punishment (Super Duper Nasty Torture), which then resulted in her 'death', leaving the survivors finally free from the strings of the once sadistic game. Their torments finally over, Naegi then opens the door that led to the exit while beginning to wonder if his doubts and insecurities remain in his mind after his gruesome journey in the academy. In his heart however, Naegi remarks that as long he refuses to give in, hope will be spread throughout the world and as long he wields hope, he would make the impossible possible. With that, Naegi, with the six survivors who survived the incident, joined the Future Foundation. Rescued by Alter Ego In the middle of his execution, Naegi is suddenly rescued by Alter Ego. Alter Ego was able to hack into the system (Thanks to Naegi hooking the AI up to the school's data server earlier) and rescue Naegi by stopping the slammer and opening a hole beneath him that sent him to the basement. Naegi wakes up in the basement and desides to conserve his energy. He is later awoken by Kirigiri falling into the basement to rescue him. She ends up using the Master Key she found in the principal's office and they both make their way back up by climbing a tall ladder. On the way up, Kirigiri tells Naegi that she remembers parts of her past and who she is. She then reveals her identity as the "Super High School Level Detective", and informs him that she came here to find her father, the prinicipal, who abandoned her when she was a child. Execution Hauptartikel: After School Lesson Beziehungen Sayaka Maizono Bevor er die Hope's Peak Academy betreten hatte, sind Naegi und Maizono auf die gleiche Mittelschule gegangen und waren nicht wirklich miteinander befreundet, da beide unterschiedlich beliebt waren. Später verrät Maizono, dass sie schon immer mit Naegi reden wollte, seit sie gesehen hat, wie er einen verletzten Kranich gepflegt hat, der im Pool ihrer Schule feststeckte. Unglücklicherweise schlossen beide die Mittelschule ab, ohne jemals Kontakt gehabt zu haben. In der Academy hat Maizono Naegi sofort erkannt und sich mit ihm angefreundet. Eine gemeinsame Anziehung hat sich zwischen den beiden geformt, und sie betrachtete sich sogar als seine "Helfershelferin". Er bewunderte sie sehr und nahm ihre Schönheit dann wahr, wann immer sie lächelte. Beide haben einander vertraut, und sie gestand sich ein, dass sie gefährliche Maßnahmen eingreifen würde, sodass sie ihre Bandmitglieder beschützen und verteidigen kann. Nachdem Maizono ein erschreckendes Video gesehen hatte, auf dem ihre Freunde aus ihrer Idolgruppe ausstiegen und verzweifelt auf der Bühne lagen, bekam sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Naegi konnte sie schnell beruhigen, indem er ihr versprach, sie aus der Schule zu holen, egal was es kostete. Er scherte sich gut genug um sie, sodass er sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen ließ, weil sie Angst hatte, in ihrem zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen ihrer Abwesenheit machte sich Naegi Sorgen um sie und beschloss in sein Zimmer zu gehen, um zu sehen, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Als er sie tot im verwüsteten Badezimmer fand, fing er an zu schreien und verlor das Bewusstsein. Nachdem Makoto die Fakten vom Klassengericht herausfand und auch, dass sich Maizono seine Bemühungen zum Vorteil genutzt hatte, fühlte er sich betrogen. Dennoch trauerte er immer noch um ihren Tod, da sie eine Freundin von ihm war. Kyouko tröstete Naegi, indem sie aufdeckte, dass Maizono ihre Sterbensnachricht verfasst hatte, während sie an ihn dachte. Dies brachte den Mörder dazu, sich für seine Aktionen zu entschuldigen. Makoto wies darauf hin, dass sie auch einfach nur Rache am Mörder nehmen wollte. Es wurde nicht gesagt, ob es wahr ist oder nicht. Aber in seiner Unterhaltung mit Kyouko, die er nach dem Klassengericht mit ihr hielt, zitierte er ein letztes Mal Maizono, indem er seinen Instinkt mit dem eines Espers verglich. Anschließend leugnete er das als einen Witz. In Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair benutzte Makoto die Zahlenfolge 11037 als einen Code, um die übriggebliebenen Schüler zu retten. Es ist genau derselbe Code, den Maizono benutzte, um Makoto davor zu retten, im ersten Klassengericht als Mörder umzingelt zu werden. Später erklärte er Hajime, dass er die Nummern 11037 als Code benutzt hatte, weil eine gewisse Person (Maizono) diese zurückgelassen hatte, um ihn vor Schwierigkeiten zu schützen. Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass Makoto Kyouko glaubte, als diese sagte, dass sich Maizono ihn von ganzem Herzen an einen wahren Freund erinnerte. Kyouko Kirigiri The two's bond began during the events of the first case. Kirigiri is the one who tells Naegi that there was more to Maizono's murder than what everyone has been lead to believe. It is thanks to her words that he is able to solve the mystery of his late friend's death. She later comforts him about the events, saying that Maizono was hesitating to carry out her planned deed to kill him and gave her (and subsequently him) the piece of evidence needed to solve the case. Since then, the two have been on good terms and she aids him in the debates during cases. Naegi refers to her as a friend and wishes that she would trust him as much as he trusts her to which she begins to try and believe in others. During the moments of the fifth trial, when Kirigiri is suspected of the crime and Naegi finds a contradiction in her claim, he remain quiet, putting his faith in Kirigiri. This lead to him being found guilty of the crime in question. He is forced to undergo a punishment, but is saved thanks to Alter Ego. She realizes that she was only concerned for herself rather than the safety of the only person that trusted her. Because of this, she risks her life to save him. This coupled with other subtle hints may indicate that she has feelings for him. It is hinted in the novel, ''Dangan Ronpa IF ''that Naegi had a crush on Kirigiri before their memories were erased, when Enoshima Junko asked Ikusaba Mukuro if she had taken care of her rival in love, Kirigiri. Quotes ◾Ach ja, stimmt. Irgendjemand hatte das bereits erwähnt - Was hat es mit dieser Situation auf sich?! Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?!" ◾"Eine Leiche ohne jegliche Art von Zurückhaltung berühren zu können... ich glaube, ich werde niemals in der Lage sein, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Egal wie oft ich das machen müsste... ◾"Bist du sicher, dass du es mir nur nicht aus dem Grund sagst, weil du mir nicht vertraust...?" ◾"Äh...? Meinst du, dass es richtig ist, den Tatort so zu stören?" ◾"Nein, ich werde es definitiv herausfinden...!" ◾"Was zur Hölle erzählst du da...! Das ist alles deine Schuld...!" (zu Monokuma) ◾"NEIN, DAS IST FALSCH!" ◾"ICH HAB'S!" ◾"JETZT VERSTEHE ICH ALLES!" ◾"HIER IST MEINE ANTWORT!" ◾"DAS SOLLTE DER BEWEIS SEIN!" ◾"DER MÖRDER BIST... DU!" ◾"GENAU DAS IST PASSIERT!" ◾"Ich glaube... ich mag Bären am meisten." ◾"Du möchtest die Leichen sehen? Das klingt nicht nach dem, was ein Mädchen sagen würde." ◾"Maizono, du musst dich beruhigen!" (zu Sayaka Maizono) ◾"Trotz allem ist mein einziges, ausgleichendes Talent mein Optimismus." ◾"Dann versprich mir etwas. Wenn du irgendwann darüber nachdenkst, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, lass es einfach los." ◾"Das stimmt nicht! Ich glaube an dich, Kyouko! Deswegen will ich, dass du mir auch vertraust." (zu Kyouko Kirigiri) ◾"VERLIERT NICHT DIE HOFFNUNG!" ◾"HOFFNUNG BLEIBT AUFRECHT!" Trivia ◾Naegi bedeutet "Samen" auf Japanisch, während Makoto "Aufrichtigkeit" bedeutet. Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, wie er seine Hoffnung auf die anderen überträgt. Es ähnelt auch Junkos Versuchen, die "Samen der Verzweiflung" zu pflanzen. ◾Laut dem 25-seitigen Booklet, das auch die erste DVD für den Anime enthielt, war Makoto nicht der erste, der als "Ultimativer Glückspilz" ausgewählt wurde. Aber die Sachen, die ihm passiert waren, standen eher für Pech und wurden als eine Art Unentschieden gegolten. ◾Das offizielle Artbook verrät, dass sein Lieblingsgeschenk in der "Free Time" A Man's Fantasy ist. Das ist eine Art Easteregg, welches Makoto und den anderen Jungs erlaubt, zu sehen, wie die Mädchen zusammen baden. ◾Aufgrund eines Fehlers im ersten Spiel stand in seinem e-Handbook der Titel der "Ultimativen Verzweiflung", nachdem er am Ende des Spiels den der "Ultimativen Hoffnung" erreicht hatte. ◾Makotos Synchronsprecherin Megumi Ogata lieh ihre Stimme auch Nagito Komaeda im zweiten Spiel. ◾In der englischen Version spricht Makotos Sprecher Bryce Papenbrook auch Nagito. Kategorie:Jungs Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Dangarnonpa Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode